The Dress: One Shots
by Redtini
Summary: Edward Cullen: Successful, arrogant, dominant, whorehound. Bella Swan: Confident, ambitious, seductress, workaholic. Two COO's with one goal: To stop at nothing to reach the top. Even if it means pushing the other person over the edge. Drama/Romance/Angst/Lemons. These are one shots.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

* * *

 **A/N**

Thank you to my incredible betas and pre-readers: EdwardsFirstKiss, Tinsley Warren, Midnight cougar and Redtini's FB group. For helping me bring this one-shot to life.

This is a O/S from The Dress original fic. It is an EPOV. I figured this is a great way to celebrate the upcoming release of Acquired Asset next Sunday 11-6-16.

After all, it started with The Dress.

* * *

 **The Dress**

 **Edward POV**

Isabella Swan was such a cocktease! Ever since I laid eyes on her and that dress, I knew exactly where my cock—

"Mr. Cullen," my assistant, Lauren, interrupted my train of thought.

"What, Lauren."

"Vanessa Johns is on line three."

Fuck. I wasn't ready to deal with this now. "Cullen."

"Edward, I missed you last night," she greeted me in a low, sultry voice, but that was all I heard.

 _Cullen?_

 _Why the hell did Isabella always call me Cullen?_

And it was how she said it. That mouth...what I could do with it...

"Ed, yes or no?" Vanessa shouted, interrupting my thoughts.

"Sorry, what was the question?"

"I was asking you if you wanted me to come over and fuck you, but maybe you're already being fucked."

 _I was._

By Isabella Swan.

"Vanessa, I'll take a rain check. This week is full."

"Edward, I'm taking the time out of my busy schedule to come over and fuck you senseless. And I have a board meeting at noon. Wait; is this about me not being able to fly to Chicago for the hotel opening? I was in Turkey, I told you—"

"No. It's fine. Sorry. Look, I'll have Lauren call your assistant to set up dinner."

"Ah-huh. Why does it feel as if you are pushing me aside? Who is she, Edward? And do I know her?"

I sighed out. I really wasn't in the mood for an interrogation; however, she was a friend first. But then I remembered. "How's Fred?"

He was another one of her fuck buddies. I happened to catch them in the act when I surprised her one day needing a fuck of my own.

She chuckled darkly. "Oh, I see. I never thought of you as the jealous type."

"I'm not. We both knew what this was from the beginning."

She said nothing for a moment. "Fred was just that, Edward; a quick fuck. You're more of—"

And that was what I was afraid of; her wanting more. "Vanessa..." I sighed.

"Edward, no need. Why don't we schedule dinner, sometime?"

That was what I liked about Vanessa. Smart and assertive. We both knew this would end someday. "Perfect."

"It was fun." You could hear her smile.

"That it was."

-TD-

The day continued to crawl by, yet my thoughts continued to drift toward her. As I stared at the financials, I couldn't take it anymore, and had to know. I sent her an instant message:

 _ **Last night, did you come?**_ _Cullen/Edward_

No immediate response. Which I expected. Then:

 _ **Twice.**_ _Swan/Bella_

But I did _not_ expect that.

-Previous evening-

I was too tense, and texted Lauren to schedule a massage the following afternoon. I needed something to loosen me up.

 _You need Isabella Swan._

 _Fuck, Isabella Swan!_

 _That too._

I poured another scotch. Slammed it down and picked up my tuxedo coat.

-TD-

"Yes, Theresa. I'll check my calendar, but contact Lauren."

 _What did she not understand?_ Hell, she was hot, but I was not interested.

Everywhere I turned, some asshole would stop me from reaching Isabella. And every time, she had that smug look on her face. However, she didn't think I saw the way she was eyeing Theresa a moment ago when she stopped me.

The closer I tried to reach her, the farther she went. Like a game of chess. She was moving like a queen each time I was near her.

What she didn't expect; I was a better player.

Check and mate, sweetheart.

-TD-

I took the bottle of Champagne off the server's tray and slid behind her. I inhaled her like a drug. She always smelled intoxicating. A light, floral, clean fragrance. Always the same. Uniquely, Isabella.

I leaned in and refilled her glass. "Your ass looks extraordinary in this dress," I whispered behind her ear.

I could visually see her shiver. I smiled wider, then pressed myself against her backside.

She froze for a second. "Cullen, you might have found your calling." Her big brown-eyes looked over her shoulder, amused. "You're perfect at serving. Always eager to fill my glass."

I pushed myself firmly against her, watching as her mouth slightly opened, and her eyes rolled back at my touch. "Oh, Isabella, I'm very eager to fill something else."

She bit down on her bottom lip, then released it with a chuckle. "I bet you are eager." And then pushed her ass firmly against my dick.

"Damn it," I hissed.

She wiggled her silk clad ass away, watching me as I watched that ass. She looked stunning. The dark blue dress complemented everything about her. Her hair, her eyes, those fucking lips. Bright red and ready to be wrapped around my dick.

Fuck, I had a massive hard-on, and suddenly the lights flicked off and on, indicating it was time time for Isabella and me to present the awards. Tonight's banquet was to honor the departments' employees of the year. I had to take drastic measures before walking on stage, and thought of my Nana.

That did the trick.

-TD-

The moment Isabella and I walked off the stage, she disappeared. I looked everywhere while cursing myself for acting like a horny teenager. Fuck! Even my dick needed something other than my hand. I was cranking a few out daily. And the way Isabella looked tonight, I would be taking care of myself several times later.

-TD-

Isabella was nowhere to be found, and I was tired of the bullshit, and ready to get the hell out of there. Another fucking night of blue balls all caused by that tease, Swan.

I glanced around the room for the last time, finishing my drink, and stopped at the blonde who had been eye fucking me all damn night. She had a banging body. Her dress left nothing to the imagination, and her tits were very ample. She was ready to be fucked, and normally I would oblige, but there was only one person I wanted. From the moment I first lay eyes on her. And that dress...

 _Fuck it!_

I loosened my tie, took off my suite coat, and unbuttoned a few of my shirt buttons. I needed some air.

 _No, I needed to get the hell out of there._

I chugged down the last of my gin before leaving, in search of a cab.

-TD-

While I stood in the cab line, groups of people were headed inside the club next door to the hotel. That piqued my interest. I walked over to see how crowded it was. Asked the bouncers if it was always that busy, and they confirmed that it was.

It would be a great investment to buy the place as an extension to the hotel's amenities. I decided to look inside; it had potential.

The club wasn't as large as I had thought, but it was intimate. Good size bar, private VIP section, and a small dance floor. I made note that the DJ was good also. I had to find out if he was their in-house DJ. I scoped around, surveyed the clientele, and bought a drink. I was pleasantly surprised by the upgraded spirits, and the mixologist's combination.

I took my time sipping the creation and contemplating the investment. The place had a nice vibe, and before I could continue my thought, I saw the familiar blue fabric from a distance. It shimmered under the dance floor lights, as her hips swayed back and forth to the music. I sat watching Isabella move to the beat. Her body a siren, calling out to be touched.

I enjoyed the view for a few more moments before my legs started to move on their own. I had to touch her.

-TD-

Isabella had taken her hair down, and looked…happy and carefree. I stood for a second or two watching her. Admiring this unfamiliar woman. She was not the hard-ass I knew. This was Bella, and she was beautiful.

I walked closer to her and noticed she was not alone. It looked as if her assistant Angela was there too. She caught my eye, looking a bit surprised, then winked at me, dancing away.

That wasn't something I expected, and Isabella hadn't, as well. She stopped dancing and followed her, until I grabbed her arm and turned her around into mine.

"Cullen! What the hell—?"

"Dance with me." I gave her my best smile.

"No, thank you."

She pushed against me, but I kept her close. "Do you remember the last time we danced?"

"How can I not? Your junk was just as hard for me then as it feels now." She smirked.

"I'm always hard for you."

"You better get that checked, Cullen."

I pressed into her firmly. Her eyes went wide, then hooded.

 _I know you want me_ , I thought to myself.

I swayed to the music, pulling her closer. My hands glided down her back through the soft material of her dress. I watched as she licked her bottom lip. I grew harder. She had that smile, again. She knew exactly what she was doing.

 _Fucking temptress._

"I bet if I took you back into the supply closet I would find that tease of a pussy drenched."

"Edward," she snapped. "You can't say those—fuck!" She turned her head away from me.

I grabbed hold of her face and brought it back toward me. I leaned in to her ear and whispered, "I know what turns you on." I kissed behind her ear. This time I felt her shiver.

 _Oh, I'm not done, baby._

"I remember how you smelled that night. I can smell your need for me now." I poked out my tongue slightly against the ridge of her ear.

Isabella's breathing picked up.

"I can still taste you on my tongue. Mmm." I hummed, deeply.

Her fingers dug into my back.

"I want to make you come with my mouth."

"Cullen..." She breathed out. So low, I knew she didn't intend for me to hear.

I stepped back and smiled at her.

When she smiled back at me, I thought, _finally_. But I was very wrong.

Isabella started to sway to the music. I hadn't heard it change. The beat was slow, sensual, and— _what was she doing_?

She turned her back toward me and swayed her hips back and forth slowly. My eyes locked on as she moved herself against my body. I stood, while she slowly bent over, pressing her ass firmly into my cock and moving over it.

Frozen, I watched as the vixen's hair swept up as she stood and faced me. I looked down at her perfect breasts. Wanting to latch on to the taut nipples outlined by the fucking dress! The material moved harmoniously with her body; emphasizing every curve. She pressed her chest below mine and I grabbed her, squeezing tightly.

"Ah ah, Cullen." She pushed away. "No touching." She smiled. Then signaled me to lean down closer. She grabbed hold of my loose tie and yanked me farther. "You will see what you can't have." Then, she forced me back.

Her body moved sensually to the rhythm, calling mine, as she gyrated in front of me. She was a fucking tease, and I stood there taking whatever she gave.

"I will fuck you!" I yelled over the music.

She grinned, and ran her hands down the side of her body.

That was fucking it. I grabbed her and twirled her so she was facing away from me. I laid my palm flat on her stomach and pushed her back onto my dick. I violated her as much as I could on that dance floor. Every time she tried to wiggle away, I pressed harder. My other hand explored every inch of her body. But when I swept over her breast, she stilled. Her head swung to the side.

"Cullen, we can't do this here."

"Be it here, or there. But wherever it is, I will make you come."

She ground my ass several times, catching me off guard, before she pulled away.

"You are a fucking...ahh...you…hmpf." That was all she said before she stormed off.

Needless to say, I cranked out several myself that night. And apparently, so did she.

* * *

*** The Dress***

* * *

Just a little insight on Edward's POV :)

* * *

 **I can't believe this all started from the Dirty Talking Edward Contest that Nicffwhisperer and MagTwi78 hosted. Thank you Nicffwhisperer for encouraging me to enter.**

 **Acquired Asset is releasing November 6, 2016 and I can't wait for you to meet Christopher and Quinn.**

 **I'm offering a giveaway and promotional price this week. It's my thank you gift for all your support. So, take advantage. The promotion ends next week! You can find everything on my page at znwillett-dot-com  
**

 **I hope you enjoy Acquired Asset as much as you enjoyed The Dress.**

 **I can't do what I do without you. From the deepest place in my heart. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Stephenie Meyer's Twilight series. The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event. This story is for entertainment only and is completely made up from my head.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Happy Holidays!**

 **First up, a thank you to my incredible beta EdwardsFirstKiss and pre-readers from my FB street team!**

 **This is a o/s from The Dress original fanfiction. Everyone had a chance to vote for a Christmas o/s in my FB group page and The Dress won. I was even more excited about it because the month of November is the published version Acquired Asset anniversary. A great way to celebrate with all of you.**

 **Well, shall we begin?**

* * *

 **The Christmas Dress**

"When will you be back?" Edward asked forcibly.

I walked over to open the sliding glass door. The humidity was stifling. The generators were barely working enough to keep a comfortable temperature. Even though I had on a cotton cami, my skin felt as if I had on a winter jacket.

"It's not like I want to be away from you, Edward. I'm needed here!"

"You're needed here too, at home, Isabella!"

I turned on the fan next to me and crawled back in bed. "You know how hard it is to get through all the red tape, and with the disarray the hurricane has caused, it's going to take a few more months to get things up and hopefully running somewhat normally on this island."

"We have people to do that, baby." I could hear him typing.

"Edward, I can get through the red tape faster than they can. It's only for another week."

He sighed. "It's Christmas."

I looked out onto the Caribbean Sea. The moon was full and high up in the night sky. "It's not Christmas, yet. Look, I will be home in time to enjoy the week's festivities."

"You were supposed to have been home now. We have the play with Sue and your father that you planned."

 _Damn it! I forgot!_

I propped myself up against the headboard, grabbed my laptop, and started checking my calendar.

"Sue already thinks you are avoiding her." Edward added.

"You know that isn't the case."

My father and Sue had recently announced that they were getting married. I was happy for them. Yet, I couldn't help but feel a twinge in my heart for my mom. She was the love of my father's life. To have him move on...I needed to get used to the idea. However, I was truly happy for him.

"I'll call Sue personally, okay. I'll fly back the morning of and in time for the play."

I heard him take a drink. Probably a late night cocktail by the sound of the ice clinking against crystal. "Bella, this was your idea—"

"Edward, I know."

"No one expects you to call Sue 'Mommy' any time soon, but—"

"First of all, Cullen. I would never call anyone 'Mommy'. Second, I hear you. Do you _hear_ me? I'm fine about Sue. I'm fine with Sue and my dad. Just give me some damn breathing room. I miss my mom. With dad moving on, I just need a moment to wrap my mind around it."

He was quiet for a moment. "Of course you miss your mother. That won't change. If you need to talk to someone baby, talk to me, okay?"

"I always do."

"Now, I need you to _hear_ me. I want you home. I love how caring and concerned you are for the employees, but I need you."

"Edward..."

I loved it when he showed some vulnerability. I do care for my employees. The hurricane caused major damages to my resort. Many of the employees lost everything. Edward and I made sure their needs were taken care of while they prepared to start over. Edward even came with me on the first two visits.

"I'll contact Embry and have him take point." I conceded.

"Great!"

Edward's mood had quickly changed for the better. He had gotten what he wanted, and I couldn't help but smile because what he wanted most was me.

"See how great you think it is, Cullen, when I tell Embry to double the expectant cost."

"Are you fucking serious?" He shouted.

His cheery mood left as quickly as it had come. "I want to make sure everyone has a good Christmas, under the circumstances."

"Isabella, you've already run through their next year's financial budget."

Of course he was snooping around where he shouldn't be. I've spoken to him too many times before about that. Now, I was annoyed. Alice's allocation adjustments weren't complete. Yet, if he had just asked me or better yet wait until I presented it, he would know where the funds were coming from.

"It's money, Edward. Isn't that what you would tell me? 'It's only money, Isabella. We can make more.'"

He grumbled incoherently before he said, "Fine! But this is all that I'm approving."

I choked out a laugh. "You're approving my budget? You keep thinking that."

"Your smart mouth makes me want to come down there and spank that ass raw."

My thighs rubbed together and I could feel my need building. "Maybe that's what I need, Cullen." I teased.

I could hear him shifting in bed. "After I've finished with your ass, I will work on that pussy."

I closed my laptop and placed it on the nightstand by the bed. I stretched feeling the silky sheets cradle around my legs. "Mmm, I may need to know in detail what you would do."

"First, I would tease your clit with my fingertips. Getting you nice and wet before I slid two fingers inside. Slowly gliding them in and out, purposely making you pay for making me wait for too fucking long to do that."

I chuckled with a moan. "And then..."

"I would wrap my mouth around your clit and flick it with the tip of my tongue. You know the way you like it. Back and forth and then sucking it into my mouth. That always makes you wet."

Yes that did! I was wet hearing him say it.

"I would glide another finger inside. Stretching and twisting. Hitting your special place, Isabella. I would tell you to come, and you would, all over my fingers and mouth. I would lick you up slowly, blowing on your clit, making you wet again while I fuck you with my tongue."

"Edward, yes." I breathed.

My hands were all over my body. I needed to feel him. I needed to come.

"After I fuck that little hole of yours, I would stretch it wide with my cock. But baby, I wouldn't be gentle. This is where I fuck you into tomorrow for giving me blue balls from being away from home too fucking long! Shit!"

I could hear the sheets rustling. By his heavy breathing, I knew he was touching himself too. We both laid there in a frenzy of rushed breaths and muffled moans. No other words were said, only the sounds of Edward and me getting off.

With him, I felt beautiful, desired, wanted—no needed. Edward always needed me. Whether it was in mind, body or spirit; he needed me.

-TD-

"This can't be happening."

The airport was a zoo.

"All flights are grounded. Sorry, Bella."

"Eric, what about the jet?"

"They are only allowing a certain amount of flights in and out due to the damage at the airport. I can place the flight on a priority wait list to take-off."

"Thanks, Eric. Does Edward know?"

"He's...ummm...standing right here."

 _Dammit_.

"Isabella," Edward sighed into the phone.

"I will be home, baby. But, it looks like I will miss the play. However, I will be home in time for Christmas."

"I'm tempted to say the hell with it and fly there myself to get you. But the roads are getting worse here and our pilot won't take the risk flying in the storm." he said. The snowstorm was expected to dump ten-inches in some parts of New York.

I started to heave unexpectedly and then threw up.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward sounded panicked.

"I'm fine. Sorry, I think I might have caught something. I haven't been able to keep anything down for a while."

"You need to get that checked out!"

"Cullen, it's only a virus or something. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I just want to come home."

"That's what I've been fucking saying this whole damn time!"

"The pilot is stating that if we take off before nightfall, we may have to take a detour because of the storm, and fly south of the city. I don't care where we land as long as I can drive to you."

"Isabella, let me know as soon as they update you and I'll come get you wherever the hell you are once you land."

I smiled at my husband's comment. "Hopefully it will be somewhere close. Thank you for being so understanding."

"Don't thank me yet. I'm still planning on making that ass cherry red."

"Edward! Is Eric still with you?"

"Yes, and you're concerned why?"

"You are broadcasting our sex life!"

"Negative. I'm broadcasting my non-existing sex life."

-TD-

Two planes and a train later, I was finally home in New York.

The sickness seemed to be getting worse and to appease Edward; I agreed to see my doctor. I had to wait over an hour to be squeezed in.

I thought I was sick before I saw him.

Afterward, I was a mess.

-TD-

"I can't be!"

I blinked several times at the doctor. He sat, typing on the iPad on his lap.

"I take it that this wasn't a planned pregnancy?" he asked.

"No! I'm just getting started...Edward is going to..." I started sobbing. Me. Tough as nails Bella was breaking down in front of her doctor.

He pulled up his stool. "Mrs. Cullen, people react to this news in many different ways. Several times ambulances have had to be called," he chuckled. "Take a moment to absorb everything."

I took a deep and a cleansing breath. "Thank you, Doctor."

"The nurse will be in with a list of things you need to start doing. I'll want to see you back here in 3 months after a few visits with your OB-GYN. Your blood pressure was higher than normal; I want to keep an eye on it."

"Doctor, being married to my husband will do that to a person."

He laughed. "Well bring him with you on your next visit."

I nodded as he stood and walked out of the examining room.

-TD-

I was pregnant.

 _I_ , Isabella Swan-Cullen.

Isabella Cullen was going to have Edward Cullen's child.

An unexplainable joy came over me along with tears I couldn't explain.

Edward had mentioned kids from the start of our marriage. Yet, we both agreed that waiting would be best. We hadn't been married that long, and we both wanted to enjoy some quality time between us first. So much had happened already, and it was hard finding a few moments to ourselves. Edward had a lot going on and with the expansion of the luxury brands and he's barely home as it is. I'm barely home! It's hard enough running our company and our marriage; adding a kid into the mix...well...it doesn't mix.

Not now.

I looked down at the non-existing bump and rubbed my belly. However, a burst of emotions erupted. The little guy wasn't even born, and I felt extremely protective of him. _How could that be?_ I hadn't known I was pregnant for a full hour; yet, I was already in love with our baby. Irrevocably, in love with the little guy.

I was certain the baby was going to be a boy.

-TD-

Sue had the amazing ability to make people feel comfortable. I had missed our time together. Time I had planned to show both her and my dad that I was okay with their engagement. Time I had missed.

"Bella, I'm happy that we could do this."

"Me too." It was weird shopping with her. My mom and I had both loved Christmas shopping. We would spend the entire day in and out of stores and then have lunch at one of our hotel's dining rooms. This time I had chosen a tea room for Sue and me to rest before heading back out into the crowds. It was the day before Christmas Eve, and I had a lot of last minute shopping to do having been away for so long. I still hadn't found something for Edward.

My stomach turned, and I requested more peppermint tea from the server.

"Bella, is everything all right?" Sue looked concerned.

Had she sensed me missing my mom? I didn't want my feelings to sour our time together.

"This time of year has always been a bit difficult for me, Sue. But please know that I am very happy for you and my father."

She reached over the table and squeezed my hand. "Honey, that's great to hear, but I'm sensing that there is something else occupying your mind. Don't get me wrong, I understand you miss your Mother, but there's something more. Are you ill? This is the fifth cup of tea you have had and the sandwiches seem to make you nauseous."

The thought of the salmon was making me queasy, and she was very perceptive.

"Oh, Bella! You're pregnant!" She gasped.

Sue was very perceptive indeed.

I smiled. Not wanting to deny it, but wanting Edward to be the first to know. "I...Edward doesn't know, yet. I just found out this morning."

"Oh, honey." She got up and gave me a hug. As she sat back down, Sue said grinning from ear to ear," Your secret is safe with me. Edward is going to be ecstatic. Oh, and your father!"

Her joy was infectious. "You think? Dad will be happy but Edward..."

"Bella, you are Edward's world. You have changed that man and this..." She beamed lowering her big brown eyes to my stomach. "Your baby will be his life. You both are."

We continued catching up, and I laughed at her when she stated that she wanted to go buy baby clothes.

"Sue, thank you."

"Oh, there's no need to thank me."

"Thank you for being there for Edward, always. And thank you for bringing back the joy in my father's life."

She patted her eyes with a napkin. "Bella, they both have brought joy to me in my life."

-TD-

"How was shopping?" Edward asked.

"Great!"

"I see that." He eyed my bags as he walked towards me planting a firm kiss on my lips. His hands began to explore my contents.

"Hey, get out of there." I pulled the bags back out of his reach.

"Oh, just a peek."

"Edward, I swear you can be worse than a kid."

He leaned in for another kiss. "Alice called. She said six."

"That's perfect."

He helped me sit the bags down and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Why don't we stay home? We can have a naked Christmas?"

"Mmm, as tempted as that sounds, you're just avoiding your dad."

Alice told us that their father would be joining us this year. Carlisle had been trying to "mend the fences" to say with his children. Edward hadn't been as receptive as he might have liked.

"It's not my dad I'm avoiding. My sister is in rare form these days."

"Give her some slack. She is carrying your niece or nephew."

"More like the spawn of Satan."

I pushed at his shoulders to release me. "Edward! How can you say that?"

"Isabella, you have seen her. She's not the same."

"She's carrying a human inside her, Cullen. Give her a break, asshole."

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a wine glass. Edward followed behind me, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. I uncorked the bottle, poured, and was about to drink it when I realized what I was drinking. Damn it! I slammed the glass down a bit too forcibly.

"Now you're mad at me?" Edward asked. "I was only joking, Isabella."

I rolled my eyes. "No you weren't."

He shook his head and with a chuckle said, "No, I wasn't. But baby, don't get me wrong. I'm excited for Alice."

"You are?"

"Of course I am. Like you said, we are about to be Uncle Ed and Aunt Bella." He pointed to me. "The coolest ones at that, too." He laughed.

His laughter was infectious. Yet, my eyes started watering. It was a rush of emotions all of a sudden and I didn't want to show Edward how I was feeling. So I walked towards him and kissed him as passionately as I could. Tears fell down my cheek, and he pulled back looking at me.

"Baby, what is it?"

"I'm just happy to be home." His brows furrowed. "Really, it's that time of year, that's all. I'm a bit overwhelmed by my wonderful husband."

"Well, hold on to your hat, Mrs. Cullen. I'm about to overwhelm you really good, and you'll be feeling it into next week."

He swiftly picked me up bridle style and headed towards our bedroom.

-TD-

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Cullen." He said stretching out

"Merry Christmas, my very bad husband. You know its things like this that get you on the naughty list."

He turned over and faced me. "Isabella, I plan to stay on the naughty list until my last breath with you."

"Edward, you can be such a kinky freak and then say stuff like that." I sniffed.

He stared into my eyes. "You're sure everything is all right?"

I touched his face. "Yes." And then my hands slid down his abs until they reached his hard bulge and squeezed.

-TD-

"Merry Christmas again, Mrs. Cullen."

"Merry Christmas Eve, Cullen."

He dropped his towel. Fully erect and as cocky as always.

"Why do you always correct me?" he asked with his hands on his hips.

I turned my back towards him, letting the water flow down. "I don't do it as much." I winked at him over my shoulder.

Edward stepped into the shower behind me. "I'm beginning to think you do it on purpose." He slapped my wet ass with his open hand.

I yelped as I jumped forward. "Cullen, that hurt!"

He began to rub the sore spot he created. "Let me make it feel better."

His hand kneaded my left buttock. Gently then firm. Soothing the sting away. I leaned back into him before the second yelp.

"Fuck, Edward!"

He slapped my right cheek even harder.

"We both know you like it hard and rough," he whispered in my ear.

"Yes," I hissed. His hand came around and pinched my sensitive nipple.

I leaned into his hand as he pulled and squeezed the expanding bud.

"Spread your legs," he ordered.

I obeyed.

"Wider!"

I widened my stance, and I wasn't dripping from the water alone.

Edward continued to play with my nipple while his other hand slid through my sex.

I fell back against his chest when two fingers dived deep inside of me.

Edward gave me a moment to adjust to his angle before he finger fucked me to my first orgasm that morning. The strength of his upper arm as he wrapped his hand around my neck possessively, made my toes curl. He held me in place while he did whatever he wanted to my body.

And I happily let him.

-TD-

We had a full day, and I was exhausted after our morning shower. As well as our morning breakfast. It was our second attempt. The first attempt during breakfast, my bathrobe fell open and Edward's mouth latched onto my nipple. He laid me out on the table and feasted.

"Cullen!" I smacked his hand away from my boobs. "I love how you missed me. But if we don't get a move on, we will never leave this house."

He wrapped his arm around my waist. "You're just as insatiable as me. Whose hand is rubbing my cock right now?"

He did have a point.

-TD-

"I'm huge!"

"Alice, you're not." I rubbed her back as she sat down the casserole dish in the sink.

Everyone was at her house for Christmas Eve. Edward and I would be at my Dad's Christmas Day.

"I can't wait to get them out of me! Bella, being pregnant sucks! But I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled looking over at Jasper. He was talking to Edward and Carlisle. "Just you wait. You look at Edward with those lovey dovey eyes now, but having a ten pound human using you as their personal punching bag and those eyes start turning red."

She hadn't realized how soon that would be true for me.

"When have I ever looked at your brother like that?" I joked.

We both laughed.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked as he reached in the refrigerator to grab a beer.

"You, as always." Alice said, while rolling her eyes.

He touched her shoulder and leaned over her belly saying, "Hurry up in there!"

Alice pushed him away and laughed.

Seeing them like this had always warmed my heart. Alice had grown as a woman, wife, and soon to be mother, again. Losing her first child had broken her. Jasper as well when he found out. But they had found a way to mend the hurt and pain.

"Have you spoken to mom?" Alice asked Edward.

"Alice, I'm trying to enjoy the holiday."

"I know. But lately I've been thinking that maybe it's time to reach out to her."

He smiled warmly at her before it turned into a frown. "Mother is not your problem. She did this all to herself."

Carlisle stepped in. "Edward, aren't you being too harsh—?"

He turned toward his father and snapped. "Don't! Esme Cullen did this to herself. To our family. She is poison." We all stared at him in silence. "What she did to Alice...me. dear dad. How can you even begin...?" Edward shook his head as he stormed out of the room.

Carlisle looked at me. "I didn't mean to make him upset. I'll go talk to him."

"No! Carlisle, give him a minute."

"Bella, will you go talk to him?"

"Look, I understand that you love your ex-wife, still. Probably will always love her. But don't expect the years and years of damage that she caused her children to be healed overnight. And Carlisle, I will never side with anyone except my husband."

He nodded.

"Excuse me." I went to find Edward. I wasn't going to let his mother ruin the day.

-TD-

"I'm fine, Bella." Edward grumped.

"I know that."

He gazed into my eyes for a moment. "Good."

-TD-

"A watch!" Edward turned toward me.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

The time to open our presents had finally arrived. Edward received an assortment of unique items, yet my gift was practical."

"You know that I love watches. And I love this one. How can I not, it came from you." He leaned in for a kiss. A bit more passionate than I had expected from him. Especially with his family watching.

It seemed that the sour mood caused by the topic of Esme had disappeared.

-TD-

"Isabella, come on." Edward flirted.

His hands were everywhere, in the car, the elevator, and now in our foyer.

It was very hard to control not jumping him right there, but he had one last surprise.

"Hold that thought, Cullen."

He chuckled with a growl. "I want to hold something else—"

"I have your gift."

He paused. "You gave me a gift."

"You have one more."

"Oh, is that so? I'm thinking a naked Christmas, like I asked for would be a perfect gift." He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

I lead him into the family room and grabbed the yellow box that was sitting under our tree.

"Baby, you didn't have to."

"Yes I did."

I sat it in Edward's lap and joined him on the sofa. He was all smiles; as well as jokes. He slowly pulled the wrapping paper off—purposely. We teased each other as he took his sweet time getting to the contents.

Edward tilted his head staring at the gift for a moment. "A dress?"

I nodded, looking at the red velvet dress with a white bow.

"Is this for Alice?" he asked perplexed.

I shook my head.

"Bella, you gave me a baby's Christmas dress?

"No, Cullen. I'm giving you a baby."

His eyes widened as his mouth fell open. There weren't very many times I shocked my husband but that moment was one of them. He was rendered speechless; and at first that made me on edge.

Maybe this was a bad thing, I thought. Damn it, he wasn't ready. Hell, am I ready?

"Edward, I know it's a lot to take in. But once the shock wears off, you're going to see that this little guy is a miracle and—"

"It's a boy?" he asked. A bit confused as he looked at the dress.

"Ummm...well, maybe. It's too soon to tell. I thought up the dress as a last minute reveal, but I instantly thought of a boy when the doctor told me we were pregnant." I laid my hand on my stomach.

Edward laid his hand over mine as he gazed at his.

My heart was pounding out of my chest. I turned my hand and entwined our fingers as one.

Edward then lifted our joined hands to his lips and kissed. "You are...amazing." He sighed.

Our eyes locked and Edward could still bring me to my knees with the intensity in his.

"Isabella Cullen, I didn't think I could love you any more, until today. You are carrying our child. Do you know how fucking hot that is?"

We both laughed. Tears started to form as the first drop fell down my cheek. Edward's thumb trailed down its path until it met my lips; the pad sweeping over them as he leaned in closer.

"You are going to be an amazing mom."

His words opened the flood gates and tears poured down. Edward cupped my face with both of his hands while I sobbed uncontrollably.

"Edward, I wasn't sure how you would react. I mean we talked about kids, but not in the near future. And with your family..."

"They have nothing to do with us, Isabella. Well, Alice and Sue do of course, but my Mom and dad—"

"Edward, Carlisle is trying, and he will be so excited to have another grandchild."

His lips tightened. Whatever he was thinking he held it in. "Don't take me being surprised as not being excited about this, Isabella. You're having my baby. I couldn't be happier."

"Really?"

He placed his forehead against mine. "Really."

"I Love you, Edward."

"I love you more, Isabella."

********TD*********

 **I love these two.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed seeing another glimpse inside the lives of Swan-Cullen.**

 **So much has and is going on. If you haven't already joined or stopped by my FB fanfiction group, this is a great time to visits. For the month of November and December, I will be celebrating the holidays with giveaways, sneak peaks and teasers.**

 **If you haven't read, I have a new, exclusive to my newsletter, short story called Acquisitions. It's a CEO/ Assistant story, and you know how much I love those! Lol. So, check that out on my website. All the links is on my fanfiction profile page.**

 **I'm also going to pimp out the Naughty or Nice: A Twilight Christmas Contest!**

 **It's the holidays! And everyone loves to read Christmas fanfiction, right?! If you are a writer or reader head over to the Naughty or Nice Christmas Contest. Yours truly is one of the judges, and I cannot wait to start reading.**

 **Before I finish this up, I wanted to wish each and every one of you a Happy Thanksgiving; Merry Christmas and a very Happy New Year!**

 **Cheers!**


End file.
